One of Us
by notimetolouse
Summary: A week in the life of Chuck Shurley, is a week of procrastination, self-help books, old cartoons, vegicide, alcohol and half-hearted resolutions. After all, he's just a normal guy like you and me... OR IS HE? Mild coarse language.


**~ One of Us ~**

"_What if God was one of us? Just a slob like one of us?  
>Just a stranger on the bus, trying to make his way home?"<em>  
>~ Alanis Morissette<p>

**ChUCk'S DIARY**

**WEDNESDAY**: Went to the book store today, looking for inspiration. Got 10 000 words due next Saturday that I should probably get started on soon. Found this section called "Self-Help." Fascinating stuff. People are so wonderful. Bought 14.

REMEMBER: - Positive thinking  
>- Eat more fruit.<br>- 10 000 words by Saturday  
>- Plant food<p>

**THURSDAY**: I _hate_ people. Made the mistake of checking out a Supernatural fan site today, looking for inspiration and maybe a little positive reinforcement. Why do people read all the way up to book fourteen if they hate it so much? I don't understand it at all. Surely they could go read something else? This book's pretty good... "The 7 Habits of Highly Effective People" I don't really know what a "highly effective person" is but I don't think that I am one...

REMEMBER: - Don't go on any more fan sites  
>- 10 000 words by Saturday<br>- Plant food.

**FRIDAY:** So Becky called today. Asked her for ideas. Turns out that wasn't such a good idea. I feel like I need to have a bath with steel wool and bleach now... It was one of those days again. Time passes so slowly here. No wonder people write self help books. What the hell _else_ are you sposed to do with your time? Went to the city to clear my head. There was a big sign in front of the church that said something about God's plan. I wanted to go inside and ask them what that was exactly, cause I sure as Hell don't know. I wonder what they'd say if I told them that God doesn't have a plan- that he's stuck inside a 30 year old talentless neurotic who reads self-help books and has no choice but to watch the world happen around him.

REMEMBER: - 10 000 words by Saturday  
>- ! Plant Food !<p>

**SATURDAY:** Today it occurred to me that as an ordinary human, if I'm ever put in a position where my life is threatened I'm going to need to be able to defend myself, like Sam and Dean. Or at least run away. I have decided to get in shape. I got some work-out DVDs that I'm gonna try a little later …

Edit: HOW CAN PEOPLE PUT THEMSELVES THROUGH THIS CRAP?

REMEMBER: - 10 000 Words by next Saturday  
>- Plant food! ! !<p>

**SUNDAY:** Went to church today, which was fun. Gospel choirs always put me in a good mood. Wish everyone else was as nice as that. Had a wander around after everyone left, looking at the stained glass. Kinda makes me wanna read the Bible. Odd to think that I still haven't, even after 2000 years or however long it's been... I bet Gabe would find that funny. Wonder what he's been up to lately.

REMEMBER: - PLANT FOOD  
>- At <em>least<em> 5 000 words by Saturday

**MONDAY:** Threw out all the self-help and fitness crap that's been cluttering up my house. Watched the news for a bit. Armageddon can get pretty depressing. Lucky I had some Jack Daniels and old X-men cartoons. Always marvel at the shit they think up. Lazer-vision? I woulda never come up with that. Kinda wish I had.  
>Edit: Oh! And I started reading the Bible today. Like, what the fuck?<p>

REMEMBER: - Running out of alcohol  
>- PLANT FOOD!<br>- At least 5 000 words by Saturday

**TUESDAY:** Went to a bar tonight. Met a pretty girl. Lily, her name was. Asian; big red lips and really white teeth. She didn't seem too interested though. Every night she prays for her father who has skin cancer. Cancer was probably a dick move on my part. But when you make a race of creatures smart enough to cheat death in every other freaking way, you start panicking about population issues... We're already up to 6 billion. I really shoulda made the Earth a bit bigger... It's a bit late to worry about it now though. Plus, if things keep going the way they're going, I don't think it'll end up mattering very much...

Anyway I better go write. My editor was on the phone with me this evening nagging me about it. Funny how she can treat me like a child and then go home and pray to me every night. Fat lot of good it'll do her, too. The biggest Earth-shaking I've done all year was re-potting my indoor plants. Forgot to buy plant food again. Pretty sure the hyacinth is dead. Story of my life.

**WEDNESDAY:** Changed my mind. Fuck Armageddon, fuck Lucifer and Michael, fuck the Winchesters and fuck Supernatural. It is not possible to be depressed when things like bagels exist.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: My first Supernatural fic! I guess I just got tired of waiting for season seven to come out, and I MISS it. I'm not the only one, am I? =P Anyway I was kind of wondering what life as God-Chuck would have been like, in all it's hilarity and it's melancholy. I hope you enjoyed what I came up with...**

**Do review, it would make me ever so happy ^^**

**Love Candy** xx


End file.
